Dawn of the Nightcrawler Vol 1 1
Appearing in "Outcast" Featured Characters: * Nightcrawler (first appearance) Supporting Characters: * Hans Knoblach (first appearance) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hans Knoblach's Mother (unnamed) (first appearance) * Black Swan'' (first appearance)'' * Unnamed Chef (first appearance) * Unnamed Townspeople (first appearance) * Black Swan’s Father (unnamed) (mentioned) Races and Species: * Humans * Mutants Locations: * Earth-2287 ** Germany *** Bavaria **** Winzeldorf Synopsis for "Outcast" It’s a cold, stormy night in the empty streets of Winzeldorf, Southern Germany. A man can be seen walking out from an alleyway, wrapped in a filthy old sheet. The man appears to be homeless. He spots a chef exiting the back of a restaurant. The sheeted man approaches the chef and begs him for some food, claiming that he is starving. The chef, disgusted by the appearance and smell of the homeless man, says that the restaurant is closed, and tells the man to leave. The chef turns and heads back into the restaurant. Suddenly, the sheeted man just vanishes. A puff of smoke can be seen as only the sheet remains. Inside the restaurant, that same man appears, having just teleported from outside. He manages to quickly grab a handful of whatever food he could find, before the chef returns to the kitchen. By the time the chef had come back, the teleporting man had gone, and the chef knew nothing of it. The man returns to the spot he started, standing over his sheet. It’s at this moment that we get a visual of the man. He is a mutant, only sixteen years old, covered in blue skin and fur, with a long, wavy tail, yellow eyes and sharp teeth. He hears people walking down the street, coming in his direction, so he throws the sheet back over himself and walks off with his stolen food. The mutant retreats to a small shelter he’s built for himself out of cardboard boxes, hidden away from the streets. He sits there quietly, eating the food he had taken, and trying to remember one thing....who he is. The mutant had no recollection of his life up until two months ago, and since then, he’s been living a life on the streets. Every person he’s talked to over the past two months has shunned him for his ‘devilish’ appearance. The next morning, the mutant begins walking the streets of Winzeldorf once more, looking for more food. All of a sudden, he can hear screams coming from nearby. Keeping himself covered in his sheet so that no one sees him, he heads towards the screams to see what is happening. He soon discovers that a building is on fire, and there are people trapped inside. There are firefighters and others there doing their best to help out, but they are failing. The mutant knows that he has the ability to help out, but contemplates whether it’s worth putting his own life at risk, as people have attempted to take his life before, just because of his appearance. He decides that just standing around and doing nothing isn’t worth it, so he throws off the sheet and runs towards the building. Straight away he tries teleporting in, but can’t do so. He has several attempts, but realizes he must see where he is going. Using his enhanced mutant agility, he climbs up the building on the opposite side of the road to be able to gain a view into the burning building. From there, he manages to teleport his way inside and find a group of people huddled together as they are surrounded by flames. He quickly grabs hold of each of them, one at a time, and teleports outside to safety. He teleports back in, grabs another person, and gets them out to safety as well. He eventually gets the group of people out of the building, then heads back in to check for anyone who may still be in there. He hears the screams of a young boy, crying out to his parents for help. He’s blocked by a burning log, too large for the mutant to move. He tells the boy that everything is going to be fine, and that he’s going to rescue him. He tries teleporting to other side of the log to get to the boy, but he’s too anxious and miscalculates the approach, slightly burning his hand. He tries a few more times to no success. He soon decides to step back, take a deep breath, and focus on saving the boy, as well as the hopes of being accepted by the people and labelled a hero for his efforts today, instead of being abused. He tries one last time to teleport over to the boy, and he succeeds. He picks the boy up and teleports to the other side of the log. They make their way over to the window to escape. Carrying the boy, the mutant leaps out of the window and then teleports to the ground for a safe landing, right as a large flame bursts out of the windows. Everyone looks on in shock as the mutant puts the boy down and asks if he’s okay. The boy says he’s fine, and thanks the mutant. He tells the mutant that his name is Hans Knoblach, and then asks him what his name his, to which the mutant says that he doesn’t know. Suddenly, the boy's mother comes up, pulls the boy away, and tells “the devil” to stay away from her son. Everyone starts yelling at the mutant, claiming that he’s the devil that caused this fire in the first place. Instead of gaining their respect, everyone is putting the blame on the mutant. Several men from the crowd go to attack him, so he starts to flee. He begins teleporting away, but the men are still chasing after him. The chase continues until the mutant has teleported far enough away that they cannot find him. The mutant is now back in another alley, where he rests against the wall. He slowly slides down the wall until he’s sitting down, and he just starts crying. Later that night, Hans Knoblach’s mother has just put Hans to bed. She’s cleaning up in the kitchen as she hears a knock the front door. She walks over and opens it up to find a man in a nice suit. She asks him for his name, and he tells her that is known as the “Black Swan”. The Black Swan shows the lady his phone with an image on it. He asks her if she had seen this mutant before. She looks at the image, showing the blue mutant who had saved her son earlier. She then looked behind her to see her son Hans, outside of his room, staring at the two of them. She looks back at the Black Swan and says that she hasn’t seen him, and asks why he’s looking for him. Swan tells her that this mutant is a vicious murder known as the Nightcrawler, and he’s here to get revenge on him for murdering his father. Category:Earth-2287 Category:Dawn of the Nightcrawler Category:Comics Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Hans Knoblach (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Black Swan (Earth-2287)/Appearances